Lily Ford
Lily Ford is the friend of Robert Hawkins, Hudson Platt, Marlena Diamond, Elizabeth McIntyre, and Jamie Lascano. She is the girlfriend and would-be fiance of Jason Hawkins. Biography Lily, with the help of others, organized the going away party for Rob. She was, perhaps, the only person aware of Rob and Beth's troubled relationship. After the 'earthquake' hit the city, she, her friends, and many other party members escaped the apartment complex after witnessing the explosion. The group hid in a shop and later, found Marlena among the many persons outside when the creature attacked. Traumatized, Marlena proclaimed that "It was eating people". Lily and Jason comfort her while walking to the Brooklyn bridge. As the group makes their way across the bridge they are called back by Hud who tells them Rob has gotten ahold of Beth. Lily and Marlena are separated from Jason by the crowd, only to witness his death moments later when the creature's tail hits the bridge. Motivated by the death of Jason, and a genuine need to help, she is willing to follow Rob to Columbus Circle to rescue Beth. Their path is diverted when they are caught in a crossfire between the monster and the military. The group hides in a subway, Lily offers Rob comfort after he announces the death of his brother to their Mother (Patricia Hawkins). The group decide to journey through the tunnels where they are attacked by the parasites. After Marlena's death, Lily is determined to help rescue Beth. Once they secure Beth from her toppled apartment, they make a run for the evacuation point. When the group arrives, Lily is the first to be taken up on the helicopter which saves her life. She is the only known survivor of the group. ''House of Leaves'' House of Leaves is an experimental book by Mark Z. Danielewski. Lily has often discussed the book with players. There are three separate story lines interwoven in the book. The first story line involves Johnny Truant, a hard-partying tattoo artist's apprentice who comes across a chest of papers in the home of an eccentric old neighbor who died under mysterious circumstances. As Truant sifts through the scraps of paper and documents left by the old man, named Zampanò, he comes to realize that Zampanò intended to publish a scholarly book about a curious documentary film he had seen. The film, called The Navidson Record, and the people in it make up the third story line, about a family that moves to a small town in Virginia from the city in order to settle down to ordinary family life. However, upon moving in, they discover that their home is continually shifting in shape and size - doors start appearing as if by magic, hallways get longer, and rooms sink in an unsettling and disturbing way. Aside from the story, there are hundreds of footnotes throughout the book. Some are totally fictional and others, which go on for pages and pages, have hidden codes that can be deciphered to find messages. Lily Ford's MySpace Page General Information *'Status:' In a Relationship *'Orientation:' Straight *'Hometown:' Toronto, ON *'Body type:' 164cm *'Zodiac Sign:' Libra *'Smoke / Drink: No / Yes *'Occupation:' HR Rep About Me Who I'd Like to Meet Comments on Lily's Page Comments By Lily on Other MySpace Pages Trivia *Both Lily Ford and Jessica Lucas are Canadian and share the astrological sign of Libra. *Laura Ramsey is believed to be featured in a photograph of Lily and an unidentified female (see: gallery below). * It is widely believed that a flaming object that comes rolling into the view of Rob's Camera is Lily's helicopter, but a "Special Effects" featurette on the ''Cloverfield DVD reveals it is a truck (or military vehicle). Gallery LilyFord01.jpg Image:Lily2.jpg Image:L 4396ee613eb78afb25f932dcfb4182c2.jpg|Lily and Jason, from her MySpace page. References External links *Lil's MySpace page *Character Triva/Relationships - Cloverfield Movie Forum